


Come Back Home

by shinpussy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, Demigods, Fantasy, M/M, Shenanigans, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Los semidioses Seungyoun y Wooseok son expulsados de los cielos por enamorarse y solo pueden regresar si se encuentran y recuperan sus recuerdos después de demostrar que su amor era real. Mientras tanto, el resto de X1 está dispuesto a destruir todo el mundo para recuperarlos.Historia escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 1





	1. La prueba

**Author's Note:**

"Te van a atrapar."

Seungwoo le había advertido después de ver a Seungyoun escabullirse con Wooseok en los jardines una noche, cuando las nubes se habían despejado de un cielo de lavanda opaco y la luna estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder rozarla con los dedos si alcanzaba el balcón, iluminando el suelo mientras corrían como niños sin cuidado en el mundo. Era romántico y estúpido.

"¿Quién les va a decir?" Seungyoun lo había desafiado, con un parpadeo en los ojos que hizo que Seungwoo sacudiera la cabeza. A decir verdad, ninguno de ellos lo habría hecho, pero aún así era increíblemente estúpido para Seungyoun y Wooseok fingir que se les permitía enamorarse mientras nadie viera como si no estuviera escrito en sus dos caras traviesas.

Wooseok era el razonable. Sabía que era peligroso y sabía que no estaba destinado a dejarse sentir _ese_ tipo de emociones, pero allí estaba, prácticamente retozando a la luz de la luna. Seungwoo había observado desde arriba, vigilando atentamente la parte superior de sus cabezas mientras paseaban juntos por el laberinto de setos, observando cómo cambiaba su estructura una docena de veces para darles más tiempo el uno al otro y mirando hacia otro lado cuando cualquiera de los dos robaba un beso. Trató de convencerse de que si el jardín los quería allí, tal vez no estaba mal después de todo.

Pero estaba en contra de las reglas y las consecuencias no valían sus momentos secretos juntos. Hizo todo lo posible para convencerlos de eso, pero no escucharon. Y luego fueron atrapados.

Fue un grito que alertó al grupo de que algo andaba mal: un chillido espeluznante que sonó como el grito de alguien siendo azotado. Si llegaba a tiempo, pensó que podría haberlo detenido, pero no lo había hecho.

Dos guardias con cara de piedra arrastraron el cuerpo golpeado de Wooseok por el mármol, dejando una mancha roja de sangre. Estaba vivo, para alivio de Seungwoo. Seungyoun no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, amordazado y retenido en su lugar por las restricciones ordenadas por los cielos. Gritó, a juzgar por las abultadas venas en su cuello, pero el sonido no salía.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Seungwoo había exigido, fingiendo inocencia e ignorando el golpeteo de pasos que caían detrás de él mientras los otros venían a ver qué estaba sucediendo. "No les di permiso para estar aquí."

Un guardia de piedra giró su cabeza escarpada hacia él, enviando un escalofrío por su columna vertebral. Eran criaturas sin alma hechas de roca y tierra y eran increíblemente fuertes. Pelear contra uno era tan inútil como pelear contra una montaña. “Estos dos son criminales. Los estamos poniendo bajo custodia.”

"¿Por qué cargos?" Dijo Seungwoo, negándose a ser intimidado.

"Fornicación y traición," dijo el guardia.

"Traición," se burló, sin negar el crimen obvio, ya que ninguno de ellos llevaba una puntada de ropa. "¿Estaban allí planeando derrocar los cielos antes o después de que los arrastraran desnudos y los golpearan?"

"Es el cargo de los cielos," dijo el guardia. "Los llevaremos con nosotros ahora."

"Espera," fue Hyeongjun quien dio un paso adelante, con los ojos temblorosos al borde de las lágrimas. "¡No hicieron nada malo!"

El guardia lo ignoró y arrastró a los prisioneros. Seungyoun luchó contra las ataduras de fuego, quemándose las muñecas y los tobillos contra ellos y dos guardias de piedra engancharon sus brazos debajo de Wooseok para arrastrar su cuerpo inconsciente junto con ellos.

Tenía que hacer algo. No podía dejar que se los llevaran porque, aunque los demás no lo supieran, sabía que seguramente los habrían matado. Una muerte por fuego.

"Detente," espetó Seungwoo. Tenía que pensar rápido antes de que su oportunidad se fuera para siempre. "Denles una prueba."

El guardia lo miró sin interés como si no hubiera escuchado la palabra antes.

“¿No son justos los dioses? ¿No son misericordiosos?" Él demando. "¿Somos tan prescindibles que no se nos permite hablar con ellos antes de que nos echen a un lado?"

"No se nos permite cumplir solicitudes," dijo el guardia antes de irse y todo lo que Seungwoo pudo hacer fue ver cómo arrastraban a sus amigos impotentes.

"No puedes dejar que hagan esto," dijo Junho con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Tienen razón," dijo con calma. "No pueden cumplir solicitudes. Pero nosotros podemos. Dongpyo y Yohan, ustedes dos son los más rápidos. Lleven un mensaje al tribunal superior de que estamos exigiendo un juicio para los prisioneros Seungyoun y Wooseok que fueron detenidos ilegalmente en _mi_ hogar."

"Seungwoo..." dijo Yohan, sus ojos temblando de preocupación. Cualquier mensaje _oficial_ a los dioses, los _grandes_ dioses, podría haber sido percibido como una amenaza o una muestra directa de desafío. Todos lo sabían. Seungwoo lo sabía. Seungwoo habría escupido en la cara de cualquiera de ellos si eso significara que podría traer a Seungyoun y Wooseok a casa.

"¿Alguien quiere dejarlos ir?" Seungwoo miró a los ocho que ansiosamente esperaban que arreglara la situación él mismo. Murmuraron un coro de no en respuesta. "Entonces tendremos que aprovechar nuestro propio hogar."

"¿Qué pasa si perdemos?" Dijo Dohyon en voz baja.

Los labios de Seungwoo se adelgazaron. Eso no podía suceder.

Los dioses no tuvieron más remedio que escucharlos porque se negaron a dejarlos solos. Nadie era libre de comer y dormir sin un visitante no deseado y desafortunadamente para los dioses que tenían el destino de Seungyoun y Wooseok en sus manos, no se les permitía enviar lejos a ninguno de ellos. Así que hicieron exactamente lo que habían nacido para hacer: los molestaron muchísimo.

Había una razón por la cual los once tenían su propia casa en las afueras de los cielos. Eran ruidosos, desagradables, caóticos, pero sobre todo, organizados.

Atacaron en oleadas y en equipos, a excepción de Seungwoo, quien fue directamente a la corte superior después de que su mensaje había sido enviado para ver personalmente que había sido recibido y no tenía intención de irse hasta ver que los dos estaban vivos, bien alimentados y aún en una pieza.

"Los prisioneros no tienen derechos de visita," dijo un pequeño sapo clérigo con alas flojas y una mandíbula caída sobre una pila de papeles, sin molestarse en mirarlo a los ojos.

"No soy un prisionero, así que tengo derechos de visita," explicó Seungwoo. "Estoy ejerciendo mis derechos para ver a mis amigos y si me detienen, los denunciaré por trato injusto a un semidiós respetuoso de la ley."

Miró a Seungwoo, perplejo. "No creo que eso sea correcto."

"Sí lo es," señaló con el dedo el mostrador de mármol. "Búscalo."

"Señor," comenzó.

"Supongo que si no hay nada que pueda hacer, tendré que llamar a los guardias de piedra y decirles que me negaron mis derechos celestiales," suspiró.

"Espera, espera, espera," dijo el pobre subordinado, aterrorizado de los guardias como cualquier hombre razonable debería haber estado. “No hay necesidad de apresurarse. Déjame ver qué puedo hacer."

"Gracias," dijo Seungwoo, presumido. Los otros no tenían _idea_ de lo molesto que podía ser. Momentos después lo condujeron por un pasillo iluminado con antorchas que debieron conducir a las celdas de detención debajo de la ciudad. No era _súper_ impresionante para un lugar capaz de albergar a un par de semidioses muy enojados, a menos que los mantuvieran inconscientes hasta que decidieran qué hacer con ellos.

"Hazlo rápido," dijo un guardia de piedra antes de desbloquear la primera celda.

Seungwoo asintió y abrió la puerta y mientras entraba, por un momento temió que el guardia lo encerraría dentro y los dejaría morir a los dos. Pero entonces vio la cara hinchada de Seungyoun, llena de moretones y estaba tan enojado que incluso si lo encerraban dentro y tiraban la llave, habría destrozado el lugar. Se dejó caer de rodillas y ahuecó la cara del chico. "¿Que te hicieron?"

Seungyoun gimió y sonrió antes de hacer una mueca ante su propio labio partido. "Descargaron algunos miles de años de frustración acumulada en mi."

Seungwoo cerró los ojos y suspiró. "No es un buen momento,"

"Si no ahora, entonces cuándo," dijo, su voz débil. Seungwoo se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño. "Sácalo de aquí, por mí."

"Cállate, mártir," lo regañó. "Los sacaremos a los dos."

"No involucres a los niños," dijo Seungyoun. "Solo dile a los dioses que hice que Wooseok lo haga y que merezco ser castigado."

"Por favor," dijo. "¿Qué hicieron exactamente ustedes dos?"

Seungyoun lo miró a sabiendas y Seungwoo gruñó incrédulo. “Maldito idiota. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, idiota."

"¿Quieres golpearme también?" Él ofreció.

"Sí," resopló. "¡Te _dije_ que iban a atraparte!"

"¿Es este un buen momento para comenzar con lo de 'te lo dije'?" Siseó Seungyoun.

"Si no ahora, entonces cuándo," loro, amargado. Seungyoun bajó la cabeza. Estaba cansado y roto y todo lo que quería hacer era hacer algunos chistes malos y convencer a Seungwoo para que salvara a Wooseok, pero Seungwoo no se iba a ir sin los dos. "Los sacaré a los dos. Lo prometo."

"¿Qué pasa si no funciona?" Preguntó.

"Entonces destruiré el cielo," susurró Seungwoo. Le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza y se levantó para irse antes de estallar en lágrimas. Tenía que hacer una parada más antes de irse a casa y eso era ver a Wooseok. Podía llorar después.

Llamó a la puerta de la celda y esperó pacientemente a que el guardia la abriera. El guardia se estaba tomando su dulce tiempo y pensó por un momento que había estado preocupado por una buena razón, pero finalmente lo dejó salir.

"El otro prisionero, por favor," dijo Seungwoo tratando de sonar lo más desapegado posible.

Sin decir una palabra, el guardia lo condujo a otra celda de detención a varias vueltas. Encontró a Wooseok en peor forma que antes y le rompió el corazón. Pero sabía que era un luchador y probablemente les había dado a los guardias más problemas que Seungyoun.

Se agachó y apartó el cabello con costra de sangre de la frente de Wooseok. "Es hora de despertar."

Wooseok lo miró y gimió. "¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?"

"Burocracia," dijo Seungwoo.

Wooseok sonrió y se rió débilmente. "No deberías haber venido aquí."

"Lo sé," suspiró. "¿Pero qué más se supone que debo hacer todo el día?"

"Asegurarte de reservar algo de tiempo libre para mi ejecución," tosió Wooseok. "Escuché que va a ser genial."

Seungwoo frunció el ceño.

"No vas a morir. No por eso,” dijo, pero sabía que era una mentira. A los _grandes diose_ s se les permitía beber, follar y golpear todo lo que quisieran, pero ¿cómo se atrevía un pequeño semidiós servil a enamorarse y vivir para contarlo?

"Qué mejor razón para hacerlo," dijo Wooseok. “¿Pero puedes hacerme un favor? No soy bueno con mis palabras en este momento."

"¿Qué?" Dijo suavemente.

“¿Puedes decirles que fue idea mía? ¿Que yo lo hice hacerlo? Solo saca a Seungyoun. Estaré bien."

Seungwoo frunció el ceño, luchando contra un dolor de cabeza. "¿Por qué los dos me están haciendo esto?"

"No lo escuches, escúchame a mi," insistió Wooseok. "¿Cómo se supone que vas a soportar la eternidad sin él?"

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a soportar la eternidad sin ninguno de ustedes?" Dijo. "Ambos son estúpidos, pero ustedes son mi familia."

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, sopesando lo difícil que sería para Seungwoo salvarlos a ambos si pudiera hacerlo.

"Seungwoo," dijo en voz baja.

"¿Hmm?"

"Lo siento," susurró Wooseok.

"Está bien," le susurró. “Solo deja de pelear con los guardias. Tendrás que lucir bonito para tu juicio si quieres que tengan piedad de tu alma lujuriosa."

Wooseok sonrió ante eso. "No va a haber un juicio."

"Quién dice," Seungwoo sonrió. "No pueden detenernos a los nueve."

La mejor manera de obtener un juicio rápido es soltando nueve semidioses básicamente intocables a la vez y haciendo que rastreen a cada ángel alineado judicialmente y se oculten en los cielos y los hostiguen hasta que la mayoría de ellos cedieran y les dieran lo que querían, lo cual, por cierto, ni siquiera era irrazonable. Todo lo que querían era su día en la corte. ¿Les afectaría negativamente a largo plazo? Posiblemente. ¿Tuvieron tiempo de preocuparse por cosas tan triviales como las consecuencias? Absolutamente no.

Seungwoo no pudo volver a entrar en las celdas de detención, pero sabía dónde estaban retenidos, al menos, a menos que los hubieran trasladado, pero Minhee era muy bueno para encontrar cosas cuando se lo proponía. Los desenterrarían si tuvieran que hacerlo.

Pero finalmente llegó un mensajero y había llegado el momento de luchar por su familia.

"Volveré después de que termine," dijo Seungwoo, sosteniendo el pergamino de invocación en sus manos como si estuviera maldito.

"Nosotros también vamos," dijo Dongpyo, siguiéndolo como si se suponía que debía estar allí.

Seungwoo miró a los ocho y frunció el ceño. "No les voy a mentir. Esto podría no terminar bien."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Hangyul.

"Si tenemos suerte, podrían ser despojados de sus poderes," consideró.

"¿Qué pasa si no tenemos suerte?" Preguntó Hyeongjun.

"Serán ejecutados públicamente," dijo Seungwoo.

Se hizo el silencio mientras el grupo procesaba lo que todos habían creído que no podría suceder. Era cierto que los semidioses _podían_ morir, pero la probabilidad de que pasara era tan pequeña que ninguno realmente lo había considerado como una posibilidad. No era como si se enfermaran y no había accidentes en el cielo. De hecho, si uno de ellos se arrojara a un lado, simplemente aterrizarían con seguridad en el otro. La muerte no era algo que preocupara a los semidioses.

"Está bien, eso significa que tenemos que irnos," dijo Junho. "Tenemos que mostrar a los grandes dioses, a los ángeles y a todos los demás que no pueden matarlos."

Seungwoo sonrió ante su coraje y sentimiento.

"O tenemos que tener la oportunidad de decir adiós," dijo Eunsang, con una expresión seria.

"Creo que todos ustedes se lo merecen," dijo Seungwoo con tristeza. "Bueno, supongo que deberíamos ponernos en marcha antes de perdernos toda la fiesta."

Aplaudió y el grupo salió por la puerta con sus mejores ropas. Era solo ceremonial, pero seguro que parecía que sabían lo que estaban haciendo. A decir verdad, no había habido un juicio celebrado en los cielos desde... bueno... nunca. No era como si los ángeles y los dioses corrieran violando las leyes. No había tantas. Excepto por esa regla que decía que los semidioses y los ángeles no podían enamorarse. O asesinarse unos a otros. Esa también era una regla importante: una que Seungwoo habría roto felizmente si las cosas no salieran bien durante el juicio. La regla del amor no tenía sentido, pero, por supuesto, si dos imbéciles la iban a romper, tenían que ser Seungyoun y Wooseok. Hubiera sido más fácil para todos si hubieran asesinado a alguien en su lugar.

La procesión de semidioses muy unidos fue suficiente para llamar la atención de múltiples espectadores. Se movían como un dragón de colores coordinados a través de los puentes de piedra que cruzaban las aguas del conocimiento, a través del camino de cada flor, a través de los vientos de los siete mares y más allá de las torres de mármol y cristal que albergaban a los muchos residentes de los cielos que eran no residían dentro de la casa de Seungwoo.

Pero la ciudad estaba casi vacía y eso no era un buen augurio. Se dirigieron al anfiteatro y una vez que llegaron, descubrieron que estaba lleno de todas las caras en los cielos. Por supuesto. Este era un asunto imperdible. Era el evento de toda una vida. Un juicio para condenar a muerte a dos semidioses, dos hijos bastardos de los cielos, por enamorarse.

Tomaron asiento donde pudieron encontrarlos, excepto Seungwoo, que tenía la intención de tomar la palabra y defenderlos él mismo. Eran su responsabilidad, después de todo.

Las puertas de cristal se abrieron y Seungyoun y Wooseok fueron arrastrados a cadenas de fuego. Sus cuerpos estaban débiles y rotos, pero parecían estar muy enojados. _Esos son mis muchachos._

Pero no todos sintieron la misma oleada de orgullo que Seungwoo. Su entrada fue recibida con abucheos, gritos y palabrotas. Miró a su alrededor con horror. Esta era una ejecución y habían llegado allí con esperanzas.

Bajó los escalones hacia el fondo donde estaban encadenados a barras de metal en dos pequeños podios de vidrio, pero antes de que Seungwoo pudiera pisar el suelo, se convirtió en agua. Jadeó y dio un paso atrás. Wooseok y Seungyoun miraron sus pies con horror mientras sus cadenas desaparecían. Si intentaran correr, se ahogarían porque los semidioses no podían nadar. Un murmullo sorprendido viajó a través de la multitud cuando las aguas subieron.

"Cho Seungyoun, Kim Wooseok," una voz sin rostro tronó sobre la multitud. Seungwoo miró a su alrededor frenéticamente. Seguramente era uno de los dioses, pero _¿quién y dónde?_ “Han cometido actos de traición contra los cielos. ¿Cómo se declaran?"

Seungwoo tragó saliva.

"Inocente," dijo Wooseok, su voz mucho más pequeña en comparación y Seungwoo tuvo que esforzarse para escucharlo desde donde estaba parado. La multitud mostró su desaprobación.

"¡Silencio!" La voz gritó, molesta por la audiencia. "Tenemos evidencia que demuestra lo contrario."

“¿Qué evidencia?” Preguntó Seungyoun. "Nunca salimos de nuestra casa a menos que fuéramos convocados. Hacemos todo lo que piden. Francamente, a ninguno de nosotros nos importa quién esté a cargo de todos modos, siempre y cuando nos quedemos solos."

"Ahora no," Seungwoo murmuró para sí mismo.

"Y dime, ¿cómo justifica el consejo todo esto?" Dijo, señalando el estadio. “Por dos chicos besándose, ¿de verdad?"

"Cállate, amigo," suplicó Seungwoo.

Pero en lugar de un rayo de luz proveniente del cielo, el dios se rió entre dientes. "Si eso fue todo lo que hicieron, los hubiéramos llevado a los dos hace años."

Wooseok cerró los ojos en agonía y la multitud estaba alborotada. _Bueno, eso es vergonzoso._

"Dado que no respetan nuestras leyes aquí, tal vez lo pasarían mejor ajustándose a las leyes de _allá abajo._ "

"No..." susurró Seungwoo. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que arreglar esto. "¡Espera!"

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en él y tenía que pensar rápido.

"Han Seungwoo," tronó la voz del dios. "Has sido _petulante_ últimamente."

"Gracias," dijo Seungwoo como si fuera un cumplido. Wooseok sonrió de lado. "Si pudiera hablar..."

"No puedes," dijo el dios.

"Si pudiera decir que tal vez el acto de enamorarse no debería ser un acto criminal," dijo, sintiendo el peso del anfiteatro sobre él. "Si consideramos por un segundo que tal vez enamorarse, aunque sea estúpido, no es tan malo como, digamos, traición real."

"Continúa," dijo la voz.

"¿Qué pasa si usted, dios de los cielos más honorable y amable, hace una excepción para estos dos y pueden vivir encerrados en mi casa donde no pueden molestar a nadie hasta el final de los tiempos?" Dijo, en realidad no seguro con qué dios estaba hablando. Ojalá uno con un gran ego.

"Hacer una excepción por fornicación," se burló la voz y se quejó de que la gente estaba de acuerdo. "Si quisieran explorar los deseos terrenales, deberían haber ido a la tierra, no haber envenenado los cielos con sus propios pecados."

"¿Qué pasa si es real?" Dijo Wooseok, su voz temblando de nervios.

"¿Real?" El dios lo consideró. "¿Estás hablando de amor puro?"

"Sí," chilló Wooseok.

"Lo estamos," intervino Seungyoun.

Los ojos de Seungwoo se abrieron. Puede haber habido esperanza para los dos si hubieran podido convencer al dios de que habían compartido amor puro, una emoción divina que incluso los dioses atesoraban. Era raro, pero era posible en algunos casos.

El dios tarareó. “Para ser _amor puro_ , no puede ser disminuido. ¿No es eso correcto?"

"Sí," respondieron los dos prisioneros.

"¿Y ambos están seguros de haberlo encontrado?" Preguntó.

"Sí," dijeron.

"Entonces no deberían tener problemas para encontrarlo de nuevo," dijo antes de que su voz tronara nuevamente, sacudiendo el estadio. “Por orden de los cielos altos, expulso a los semidioses Cho Seungyoun y Kim Wooseok de los cielos a la Tierra para vivir como mortales sin sus poderes o sus recuerdos dentro de los límites de una sola vida mortal. Los sentenciados solo pueden regresar a los cielos si el amor puro está verdaderamente en sus corazones. Si no se encuentran y recuperan sus recuerdos de sí mismos, morirán como mortales."

"No," gritó Seungwoo.

"Esa es mi orden divina," dijo antes de que las plataformas de vidrio desaparecieran y Seungyoun y Wooseok fueron arrastrados hacia el vacío.

Seungwoo gritó en estado de shock seguido de gritos de incredulidad, horror y protesta en toda la multitud. No podía ser real. Simplemente no podía serlo. Se fueron. Miró por encima del hombro para ver a los niños corriendo por las escaleras, con lágrimas corriendo por sus caras.

"Pensé que podríamos salvarlos," gritó Hyeongjun, agarrándose el pecho. Sus respiraciones eran superficiales y rotas mientras sollozaba al borde de la piscina vacía. "Wooseok..."

Dongpyo lo agarró, lo abrazó y lloró. Dohyon miró hacia las aguas, sus ojos temblaban.

"Seungyoun," dijo en voz baja.

Hangyul intentó consolarlo lo mejor que pudo, pero él mismo estaba al borde de un colapso.

"Volverán," dijo Seungwoo, la confianza en su voz se desvaneció. “Nos aman y se aman. Van a volver."

"¿Qué pasa si no pueden recordar quiénes son?" Dijo Eunsang.

"Tienen que hacerlo."


	2. Chapter 2

Lo último que recordaba Seungyoun era golpear el agua y el frío que atravesó su cuerpo más rápido de lo que fue arrastrado bajo la superficie. El río era profundo e interminable y el agua era de un negro sedoso que picaba sus ojos si los abría contra él. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue caer hasta que ya no estaba cayendo.

Abrió los ojos por una fracción de segundo y vio un destello de luz que le recordó a algo, pero no podía ser. No en esas aguas. Pero luego todo se volvió negro hasta que un par de manos fuertes lo agarraron y lo sacaron del agua.

No recordaba despertarse cuando el agua salía de sus pulmones. Dos puños fuertes se unieron como uno para golpear su pecho hasta que el agua que tragó salio y pudo jadear por aire que picó sus pulmones ardientes. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y tosió débilmente, vislumbrando el pequeño y delgado cuerpo a su lado, empapado e inconsciente.

_Espero que esté bien._

Pero luego, la visión del extraño indefenso se desvaneció y se perdió en una inconsciencia que lo mantuvo hasta que estuvo en otro lugar.

Fue recibido por una luz blanca brillante y se preguntó por un momento si así era la muerte. Tal vez el cielo era real después de todo, si había vivido una buena vida, o tal vez este era el gran túnel de reencarnación que lo llevaba al siguiente. O tal vez esa era la forma gloriosa de su cerebro de apagarse para poder convertirse en comida de hongos, pero luego el zumbido constante en sus oídos fue reemplazado por un pitido metronómico que estaba a segundos de volverlo loco.

Se forzó a abrir los ojos y vio que estaba en la cama de un hospital conectado como el monstruo de Frankenstein, pero tenía lugares donde estar. No podía estar masticando pedazos de hielo y viendo las noticias todo el día. Tenía algo realmente importante que hacer, si tan solo pudiera recordar qué era exactamente.

Comenzó quitándose los monitores que dejaban una piel pegajosa que lo hacía sentir que había dormido en el piso de un club nocturno. Las máquinas chirriaron porque supuso que creían que había muerto, pero no, simplemente se estaba despojando de la libertad. Pero quedaba una cosa que lo mantenía en su lugar.

Bajó la mirada hacia la aguja en su brazo y tragó. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sacarla y sería libre. No podría doler tanto. Era solo un pequeño pedazo de metal debajo de su piel directamente en su vena, ¿qué tan malo podría ser?

"¡Señor! ¡Señor!" Una enfermera gritó cuando Seungyoun caminó a través del hospital con su bata unida en la parte posterior con una mano y la bolsa intravenosa todavía unida a él sostenida con la otra. "¡Tiene que volver aquí!"

"¡Tengo que irme!" Gritó mientras corría descalzo por el hospital, incapaz de ser detenido por el mero personal del hospital.

"¡Seguridad! ¡Hay un hombre desnudo corriendo por el quinto piso!" Escuchó a alguien gritar en un teléfono mientras pasaba corriendo por la estación de enfermeras.

"¡No estoy desnudo!" Gritó, corriendo más rápido. Pero al menos entonces sabía en qué piso estaba. Dio la vuelta a la esquina, ignorando las extrañas miradas y chillidos que lo seguían hasta que encontró los ascensores.

Presionó el botón hacia abajo frenéticamente con su codo, rogándole al elevador que se moviera más rápido, pero el sonido de los pies corriendo hacia él se estaba acercando demasiado para ignorarlo. "Mierda."

Corrió hacia la escalera y se dio cuenta con horror de que no tenía una mano libre para abrir la puerta. Así que tuvo que sacrificar el velo de tela que ocultaba su piel desnuda o iba a tener que sacar el IV y perder la bolsa. Se chupó los dientes y soltó el fajo de bata de hospital y lo dejó volar en el aire como una bandera al viento. Maldecía a ese lugar por tener tanta corriente de aire.

No tenía tiempo que perder con modestia, tenía que _irse._ Olvidándose de su vestido y haciendo todo lo posible para sostener la bolsa intravenosa por encima de su cabeza, bajó corriendo las escaleras a toda velocidad, ignorando el dolor en las costillas, los riñones y la mandíbula como si hubiera sido golpeado. Eso fue imposible porque estaba seguro de que no se había peleado desde que estaba en la escuela secundaria. Definitivamente fue a la escuela secundaria. Se graduó en algún lugar en el medio de su clase, demasiado ocupado trabajando a tiempo parcial para estudiar a pesar de que era inteligente por su cuenta. Obtuvo un trabajo a tiempo completo desde la escuela secundaria en el puerto de embarque inspeccionando contenedores de carga de importación para artículos de contrabando. No era un trabajo glamoroso, pero pagaba lo suficiente como para permitirle vivir solo en un pequeño departamento con ratas y una gotera en el techo a la que de repente estaba ansioso por volver. Para un hombre en fuga, tenía necesidades simples. Tenía que irse a casa.

Se detuvo en el primer piso y se arrojó por la puerta, sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que alguien podría haber estado esperándolo al otro lado. Dos grandes guardias de seguridad de cara seria lo agarraron y lo sostuvieron patéticamente.

"Qué pasa, amigos," dijo Seungyoun con una sonrisa. "Que buen día estamos teniendo, ¿no?"

"Eso es suficiente, señor," dijo uno de los hombres.

La sonrisa de Seungyoun se desvaneció. "No es un buen día entonces."

Apareció un equipo de médicos y enfermeras, sin aliento.

"Señor. Cho, tiene que volver a su habitación," dijo un médico.

"No estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo aquí, pero necesito irme a casa, así que si me disculpan," dijo, pero los guardias de seguridad apretaron su agarre.

El médico se le acercó con un comportamiento amable como si fura un animal salvaje al que tenía que calmar, como si no fuera un humano perfectamente razonable que solo quería irse a casa. "Tuvo un accidente. Solo necesitamos ejecutar algunas pruebas más para asegurarnos de que todo esté bien."

"Todo está bien," insistió. "¡Mire lo saludable que estoy!"

Extendió la mano y agarró la parte de atrás de su bata de hospital para cerrarla porque eso no estaba ayudando a su caso a juzgar por las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

"Parece que está experimentando una pérdida de memoria, entonces, ¿por qué no viene con nosotros..?"

"Mi memoria es perfecta," dijo. "Nunca he olvidado nada en mi vida."

"Aún así..." comenzó el médico.

"Adelante, pruébeme," lo desafió. "Puedo darle manifiestos de envío, hechos históricos oscuros, y puedo nombrar al menos doce capitales de estado estadounidenses."

"Eso no es necesario."

"Atlanta, Little Rock, Boston, Albany, Nashville y Joseon comenzaron a usar papel moneda en 1402."

"¿Es eso cierto?" Murmuró uno de los doctores.

"No estoy seguro," murmuró el otro médico antes de volver su atención a Seungyoun. "Pero no recuerda haber tenido un accidente."

"¿Estoy bajo arresto?" Dijo, mirando a los guardias y de regreso al médico, ignorando su dolor de cabeza palpitante o la forma en que su estómago se sentía luego de tragarse la mitad del mar. El hecho de que no recordara cómo se metió en el agua no lo molestaba en absoluto. De hecho, parecía que no era asunto suyo.

El doctor lo miró, completamente desconcertado. "Bueno no..."

"Entonces me voy," dijo. "¿Dónde puedo firmar para irme?"

* * *

Wooseok se despertó por primera vez en una cama de hospital, desorientado pero no sorprendido. No era la primera vez que se despertaba solo en el hospital con la cabeza confusa, pero era la primera vez que terminaba allí después de caerse del costado de un yate. Al menos estaba bastante seguro de que eso fue lo que sucedió.

Extendió la mano y agarró el control remoto de la televisión para encender las noticias. Seguramente estaría en toda la pantalla. Fue un evento de interés periodístico, él estaba en el hospital después de tener una experiencia cercana a la muerte.

 _Heredero de_ _Kim Family Group_ _herido en un accidente de navegación._ Sería trágico y tendría que ocultar su rostro durante semanas a los molestos reporteros que buscan descubrir una de sus citas secretas o asuntos ilícitos. Wooseok se rió para sí mismo antes de toser con los pulmones debilitados. Como si pudieran atraparlo incluso si accidentalmente se arrojaba del costado de un bote de fiesta o, como sea que terminó en el agua.

Excepto que no había control remoto. Miró a su alrededor con horror para darse cuenta de que no estaba en la sala VIP que alguien de su riqueza y estado prístino merecía en absoluto, sino una sala de hospital común con una cama vacía a su lado con las sábanas despojadas. Jadeó. ¿Una sala conjunta? ¿No sabían quién era él?

Apretó amargamente el botón de llamada hasta que una enfermera corrió a verlo.

"Oh, Sr. Kim, está despierto," dijo.

"Bien, entonces sabes quién soy," dijo, molesto. "¿Por qué estoy en una habitación conjunta? ¿Dónde está el secretario Lee?"

Sus demandas eran simples y el personal del hospital debería haber tenido el cerebro para satisfacerlas sin que se lo pidieran.

La enfermera que no estaba equipada para manejar a Wooseok cuando estaba enojado dio un paso atrás. "Veré que se lo traigan."

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y resopló. "Gracias. ¡Y llévame a una habitación privada!"

"No vas a tener una habitación privada," dijo Jinhyuk, desplomándose en una silla al lado de la cama de Wooseok, jugueteando con su corbata en lugar de prestarle atención. Eso era aún más molesto que el olor de una habitación de hospital común. ¿No tenían los fondos en este ala comunal molesto para un humidificador decente? Sus pulmones eran frágiles. ¿No se daban cuenta de que estuvo muy cerca de ahogarse? Era obsceno hacerle respirar aire seco sin filtrar así.

"¿Por qué demonios no?" Exigió Wooseok.

"Porque el presidente lo dijo. Algo sobre enseñarte una lección. ¿Puedo conseguirte unos trozos de hielo?"

"No, no quiero trozos de hielo," se quejó.

Llamaron a la puerta, seguida de la entrada de uno de los médicos que probablemente apenas pasó los exámenes de la escuela de medicina, a juzgar por su aspecto. Ni siquiera era el médico habitual de Wooseok que sabía exactamente cómo cuidarlo y sin duda estaba más calificado.

"Señor. Kim, parece que se siente mejor," dijo.

"Me siento terrible," dijo Wooseok, agonizante. "Quiero ser transferido a la sala VIP."

"Por supuesto," dijo el médico, examinando su historial y sin parecer intimidado en lo más mínimo por él, a pesar de que Wooseok tenía el poder y el temperamento para que lo despidieran por su grave incompetencia. "Debería estar feliz de escuchar que el otro hombre con el que lo sacaron sobrevivió."

"¿Qué otro hombre?" Preguntó Wooseok, con un repentino deslizamiento de curiosidad que estaba fuera de lugar para él. Incluso Jinhyuk levantó la vista sorprendido de que haya preguntado sobre alguien que no era él mismo.

"Ah, pensamos que se conocían," dijo. "Mi error."

Wooseok frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar si había estado con alguien antes de caer. No podía recordar nada, una vez que lo pensaba, excepto por el hecho de que era hermoso, rico y fabuloso. ¿Qué más necesitaba saber? Asistió a las mejores escuelas, vestía la mejor ropa y vivía en el mejor departamento de lujo que el dinero podía comprar. _Casa. Quiero ir a casa._

"Fue todo un reto," se rió el doctor para sí. "Intento salir corriendo sin su ropa sujetando la bolsa intravenosa porque tenía demasiado miedo de sacar la aguja él mismo."

Jinhyuk miró a Wooseok y él sacudió la cabeza. "Debe haber sido una coincidencia. No lo conozco."

El médico tarareó, sin parecer interesado en averiguar si realmente se conocían. ¿No era Wooseok lo suficientemente importante como para merecer más preguntas sobre su supuesta aventura con un hombre con el que fue sacado del agua? ¿El idiota desnudo con aichmophobia? ¡Todo el evento podría haber sido, como mínimo, clandestino! Este "profesional" médico no calificado no tenía ojo para el drama, para el talento.

"El hombre..." dijo Wooseok, todavía irracionalmente curioso. "¿Quien era él?"

"Oh, creo que era un trabajador portuario. Probablemente cayó en el intento de pescarte."

Wooseok frunció el ceño, decepcionado. Entonces probablemente era solo un viejo grasiento y empobrecido y eso no era muy interesante en absoluto. Probablemente su cara era toda vieja y coriácea y probablemente se desmoronó sobre sí mismo ante la posibilidad de salvar a una belleza tan lujosamente vestida y desafortunada.

"Puedo ver quién es si quieres enviarle algunas flores para agradecerle o cubrir sus facturas médicas," sugirió Jinhyuk.

"No, eso no será necesario," Wooseok sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy seguro de que si se entera de quién soy, nunca me dejaría en paz. Probablemente me demandaría y no tengo ganas de dar a los abogados ningún trabajo hoy."

Las personas desesperadas siempre intentaban aprovecharse de él, apelando a su obvia naturaleza generosa y caritativa. Todo lo que querían era su dinero o reclamarlo para su propia colección de novios trofeos, pero Wooseok no era ingenuo. Podía detectar un parásito a una milla de distancia. Es por eso que mantenía a Jinhyuk cerca de su lado, porque era demasiado inocente para aprovecharse de las personas. Le gustaba su anime, sus cómics, su comida picante y Elsa. Además, escuchaba a Wooseok quejarse tanto como quería, lo cual era esencial para su perfecto estado mental.

"Quiero irme a casa," espetó Wooseok, abrumado por la necesidad de volver a su apartamento.

"Todavía tenemos que hacer más pruebas, Sr. Kim," dijo el médico.

"No me importa," Wooseok casi gritó. "Tengo que _irme_."

El doctor parpadeó, nervioso. "Necesitamos asegurarnos de que no tenga ninguna lesión o daño cerebral."

"¿Parece que algo está mal con mi cerebro?" Dijo Wooseok. 

"Cállate." Jinhyuk resopló.

"Señor. Kim, por favor..." comenzó el doctor.

Wooseok saltó de su cama, sacó su IV y siseó, deseando al instante no haber hecho eso. "Me voy. No puedes detenerme. ¡Tengo que ir a casa!"

Corrió hacia la puerta, sus pies descalzos resbalando sobre las baldosas frías.

"¡Wooseok!" Jinhyuk gritó con horror. "¡Vuelve! ¡Tu trasero!

Pero Wooseok y su trasero expuesto ya no estaban. Tenía que irse a casa.


End file.
